


Fair Warning

by penniless1



Category: Gokusen (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penniless1/pseuds/penniless1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Yankumi still gave in to panicked flailing any time Shin kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Warning

"Kumiko," Shin purred from the safety of the doorway. "I am going to come over there and kiss you senseless."

Kumiko shivered in anticipation, her breath hitching on a throaty, needy moan as she sat on the bed at the far end of the hotel room.

Shin stepped slowly through the threshold, his hands over his head and his jeans sliding indecently low on his narrow hips.

Kumiko's hands gripped the bedspread tighter. Her eyes took up the majority of her face as she drank in the sight.

Just outside of her typical leaping range, Shin stopped and lowered his arms. He removed his shirt in a slow, sensual motion that ended with a shrug of his well-defined shoulders. His hands came back up.

"See, Kumiko? No weapons," he chuckled lowly, his Adam's apple bobbing gently in the long, lithe column of his neck.

Kumiko whimpered as she held herself back. Shin saw it as a good time to reveal his secret weapon.

"No weapons but this," he muttered, a blush unwillingly forming over his nose as he slid his pants off to reveal an intricately twisted _fundoshi_.

Drool slipped out of Kumiko's mouth unawares. She actually looked somewhat...catatonic. Shin was not fooled however. This state was actually the most lethal.

"Now remember, I'm just going to kiss you," Shin reminded her as he continued towards the bed, eventually sitting down next to her. Her head turned to follow him as he settled next to her.

No whites showing, although they were still rather wide. Better than last time they'd tried this. Covering her tiny yet powerful fists with his much larger hands, he decided to go for it.

"Fair warning, Kumiko. I'm going to kiss you now."

And then, he felt the glorious silken skin of her lips...

KAPOW!

Kumiko blinked, her mind still wrapped in a _fundoshi_ -induced fog.

"Eh? Wait, where's Shin-? Ah! Shin! Oh no, I'm so so so so so so so-!"

"Enough, Yankumi," Shin muttered as he slowly picked his head off the floor of the room. "At least I got in a peck before you concussed me. We're making progress considering the wedding is next year."

Kumiko groaned and despaired of ever making it through the ceremony without sending Shin to the ER.


End file.
